


A Touch of Discipline

by Forsaker



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: Kate didn't care for having her plans disrupted, though on this occasion, she couldn't deny the night had taken a turn for the better.Much better.
Relationships: Kate Beckinsale/Lily Mo Sheen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Touch of Discipline

Kate Beckinsale was not a narcissistic person, but looking at her lingerie-clad body in the mirror was making it difficult to remain that way.

Having spent the better part of the last hour getting ready, she was now pleased to note she looked nothing short of perfect. From her silky-smooth legs and lightly muscled calves, over her toned ass and taut stomach, to pert breasts covered by long wavy hair. The lingerie had taken a bit of deciding, but one can never go wrong with lace, so she opted for her black bralette and boyshorts combination. If her instincts were anything to go by, tonight they would definitely come into play. After all, it was their third date.

Glancing at the clock and seeing she still had a bit of time, Kate slipped into her thigh-length crimson dress, looked over herself one last time and headed for the door. As she was walking down the stairs to the ground floor, her excitement and thought of tonight’s date were suddenly interrupted.

“You’re going out?”

Her daughter Lily stood leaning on the front door, arms crossed, with a mildly annoyed look on her face. In contrast to Kate’s glamorous outfit, Lily wore simple leggings and a white t-shirt, which ‒ as much as Kate would've preferred otherwise ‒ showed the girl had not plans for the evening.

“Yes, I am. I have a date,” Kate explained as she headed the door and double-checked her purse.

“With that drug addict?”

“Lily!” Kate hissed. “He is _not_ a drug addict.”

“Right, he just looks like one.”

“Enough. I don’t need you to approve of whomever I chose to--”

“I don’t want you to go, mom.”

“Lily, we’ve discussed this. Now are you going to move out of the way or not?”

She reached for the door, expecting her daughter to move out of the way. But Lily did not.

“Give me your hand.”

“Wh—Lily, would you please--”

“Mom, just give me your hand, and if afterwards you still want to go, I wont stop you.”

Kate sighed, weighing her options. She could’ve easily moved Lily out of the way, but it was never part of her parenting style to get even a little hostile with her daughter. No... she may as well indulge her; after all, whatever kind of coaxing Lily had planned would certainly not work. It would be best to humor her and be done with it.

So she proffered her hand.

With a satisfied smirk, and before Kate could even think about reacting, Lily took her mother’s hand and slipped it into her leggings.

“Lily!” Kate gasped in shock, half of which was due to the act itself, and the other due to the discovery that her daughter was not wearing any panties. She tried to pull back, but Lily held firm, pressing herself against her mother’s fingers as she leaned in to whisper into hear ear.

“Waxed bare... just the way you like it.”

“Oh god, you... please, Lily, this isn't right. We cannot...”

“Of course we can mom. Just like we did the last time, and the one before that.”

She’d tried to forget, tried to tell herself that it was all in the past and that she needed to move on to a proper relationship. That is what was best for her and Lily, despite how much she wanted, _needed_ … A war raged inside her: a million screaming voices and just as many reasons why she should not do this, and on the opposite side one single thing – the telltale sensation at the tip of her digits, one she knew all too well: Lily was wet for her. Even as Kate tried to steel herself and do the right thing, a part of her knew struggling was futile. She simply couldn’t not refuse her girl, not for this.

“That’s enough,” she said adamantly, and pulled back her hand.

“Mom, please,” Lily pouted, ready for another attempt at changing her mother’s mind.

“I said enough, Lily. Go to your room…” Kate ordered to her sullen baby girl, “… and get ready.”

The second she hears those words, Lily’s eyes widened with restrained joy; she knew better than to be overly enthusiastic. Kate valued restraint and discipline, which was why they both knew there would be a price to be payed for interfering with her plans tonight. For now, she inspected the glistening tip of her finger before licking it clean. The second the Lily’s taste registered, Kate felt a jolt arousal in her cunt. She hummed with satisfaction, relishing the addictive taste she had grown to know quite well. All the men she’s been with, all the women… no one would ever compare to Lily. 

Following after her daughter, Kate made her way upstairs, and entered her own room. One wistful sigh and a glance at the mirror, and she started undressing. All the time she had spent getting ready, it was all for nothing. Well… perhaps exactly nothing. In the time she had spent getting dressed, she thought she’d heard her room door creak ajar for a moment. If that had indeed been Lily, and it had been a single glance at her mother that caused her to choose this direction for the evening… then Kate couldn’t deny her glamorous looks did have the desired effect. Just not with whom she expected.

No sooner had she removed all she wore and donned only her silken robe than did a tentative knock come from her bedroom door.

In came Lily, and though she had rid herself of her own clothes as well, she now also also wore a pair of white panties. Kate sighed and smiled with reproach. She went to her daughter, noting Lily’s gaze glance over what part of Kate’s body was visible through her unfastened robe, before tilting her chin up and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Nice try, kiddo. But you know how we do this. Take them off.”

Lily’s lips parted with nascent protest but one arched eyebrow from her mother silenced her. They both knew the price of disobedience, and though Lily putting a wrench in her plans for the evening may yet turn out for the better, her behavior still merited disciplinary action. Kate drank in Lily’s lithe form as her girl stepped out of her panties, briefly biting her lip at the sight of her perky little tits. She then sat the foot of her king-sized bed, and patted her lap as a signal to Lily. Her daughter obeyed, and placed herself over her thighs, her firm behind at Kate’s mercy.

However, she did not begin immediately. Almost of its own volition, her hand was roamed over Lily’s tender flesh, marveling at the pristine skin and taut muscle. All the hours Kate insisted Lily worked out with her had certainly payed off, not merely from an aesthetic perspective, but in allowing her daughter to endure both any potential punishment and the whole duration of their long sessions in the bedroom. Kate knew they would have both to look forward to this evening.

The first swat over Lily's ass landed with startling suddenness, but not equivalent strength; Lily merely gasped in response and braced for the rest of it.

Kate smirked at her daughter's composure, and landed the next one with noticeably more force, which instantly drew a surprised yelp from her daughter's lips. A few more seconds of caressing the delectable derriere and Kate’s hand smacked the blushing behind twice more in quick succession. There was no doubt she could keep this going for a while without reminding Lily of the proper procedure, but Kate was never cruel, merely strict.

“Aren't you forgetting something, baby girl?” she prompted after leaning down to kiss her daughter’s perfect behind.

“Huh?” Lily mouthed in confusion. “Oh, shit, um… f-four?”

“Tsk, tsk… you know perfectly well forgetting means starting over. Fifteen then – and it will be twenty if I you hear you using such language again.”

“Fift--?! But--”

“If that doesn’t work for you, Lily, we can add five more.”

“N-no! F-fifteen is perfect.”

“I thoughts so,” Kate smiled, and landed another strike, which now Lily dutifully counted.

“One.”

The hand landed with unrestrained force.

“T-two.”

A few seconds of deceptive stroking of the tender flesh before--

“Three!”

She was supposed to be on a date now.

“Four…”

Instead, she was here, disciplining her daughter.

“Five, six, seven!”

The fact this scenario was far more too her liking was beside the point.

“Eight.”

It’s still still her house, and she expects to be obeyed.

“N-nine…”

And if not…

“Ten! Gh-god…”

Kate inspected her handiwork, gently caressing the reddened flesh bearing multiple marks of her palm. Lily whimpered at the contact, barely able to withstand the gentle touch of her mother’s hand. And there where still five more strikes to go.

“How are you doing, baby girl?”

“I’m… I’m okay,” Lily sniffled.

“Ready for the rest?”

“Uh-uh.”

Kate smiled at Lily’s attempt at appearing unaffected. For that alone, she decided to reward her, and have the other five swats medium-strength, rather than increasing the force till the end like she usually did. Of course, none of this would even be happening if in prior times Kate hadn't noticed a curious reaction on Lily’s part from being punished this way, and there was little chance this time would be different. So after reddening her baby girl’s hyper-sensitive derriere with five more swats, Kate reached lower to draw her fingers down Lily’s exposed pussy. The result was predictable enough; her daughter was dripping wet. The only thing that Kate liked more than bringing her into this state was making her feel guilty about it.

“Lily… this was supposed to be punishment,” she said, amusement and feigned disappointment both in her voice.

“Wh—mom, it is… was,” Lily turned to look at her. “It really stings!” Her teared up eyes certainly proved as much.

“And what do you call this then?” Kate demanded, and presented her with her sodden fingers.

Much like her ass, Lily’s face now turned red as well. “That… that’s just an involuntary response.”

“Is it, now? Well then… maybe we should come up with a new method. You seem to be enjoying this one a bit too much.”

Lily sniffled but didn’t contradict, especially since they both knew it was the true. For now, Kate wanted to see how far her obedience had went. Gathering up some more wetness between Lily’s nether lips, Kate pressed her thoroughly coated middle finger at the puckered orifice of her daughter's anus. Just a gentle press coaxed it open, and pausing only momentarily at the first knuckle, she then inserted the whole digit into Lily’s rectum. Her baby girl inhaled sharply at the sensation, though mounted no further protest. But Kate loved teasing.

“Something wrong, kiddo?” she asked, with her finger fully embedded inside.

“N-no,” Lily stammered, much to Kate’s satisfaction. Kate pressed further a bit more, to truly test the limits of her daughter’s devotion, before extracting the finger. Completely clean. She inserted it into her mouth, licked it clean of any remnants of Lily’s juices and decided it was almost time for her reward.

But first, she had Lily abandon the disciplining position and straddle her thighs, as Lily placed her arms over Kate's shoulders. Now face to face, Kate brushed aside a few unruly strands of Lily’s hair, and joined their lips together, deciding for one last act of discipline as her hands slithered to Lily's tender ass to cup them firmly with both hands.

Lily moaned into her mouth, which only prompted Kate to knead harder at the reddened flesh in her hands. When they parted, she wiped away a single tear from Lily’s cheek.

“My sweet baby girl… you know I’d never do this if you didn’t like it so much, right?”

Lily smiled and bit her lower lip. “I know. And I’d never give you cause to discipline me if you didn’t enjoy it.”

Kate grinned at the response, and captured her lips with a kiss once more. This time it was more passionate; Lily eagerly admitted Kate’s tongue into her mouth as their passions roared and their arousal grew.

Still, it would not do to proceed just yet.

“Lie down for me, kiddo.”

Lily crawled over to the cool surface of the sheets and lay face down, still feeling the stinging blows of her mother’s hand. Eyes closed, she heard Kate open the bottom drawer of her dresser to retrieve the aloe cream. Her mother got onto the bed, and the next sensation that registered was the cool, soothing feeling of cream being lathered over her ass cheeks. In contrast to the previous time, now Kate applied the alleviating substance with utmost gentility, softly spreading it over the sensitive skin. Little by little, she covered all the reddened areas, relishing both the tactile sensation and the visual beauty of it all. Once finished, she put aside the cream and let Lily relax for a few minutes while she went to the vanity to to remove her makeup.

When she returned to Lily, she found her in an almost drowsy state of enjoyment, despite having not had her most important needs tended to. Kate thought of a perfect way to steer things in that direction.

She discarded the robe and crawled went to her baby girl, almost hypnotized by the beauty of her svelte form. Unable to hold back any longer, Kate reached down, trailing her fingers up the back of Lily’s thighs, to reach her still tender derriere. Gingerly, she pried apart her little girl’s firm ass cheeks and drew a single lick over her anus.

Lily gasped weakly, now fully roused from her semi-soporific state.

Kate held her open, venturing a few more licks over the illicit opening. Little by little, she coaxed her daughter’s anus open and slithered inside, licking into the puckered orifice with clear enjoyment. She lathered it with saliva, making it easier for her tongue to probe deep and deeper, until she could go no further. Each subsequent repetition of the motions brought more and more cooing moans from Lily, as her baby girl tried to rub her pussy into the sheets and give herself some much needed clitoral stimulation. Unfortunately, on light slap of her mother’s hand was all the warning needed to remind her she was not allowed an orgasm without Kate’s permission. And Kate enjoyed stimulating her in this way far too much to end it quickly. By the time she extracted her tongue and gave Lily’s anus one final kiss, her little girl was a disheveled mess. Perhaps it was time to give her some relief.

“Turn around, baby.”

Despite her sore bottom, Lily turned around and sat watching her mother open the nightstand drawer. Her eyes grew larger as Kate’s hand went over the smallest dildo, over the medium, to the largest.

“I think you’re ready for it.”

Even with her mother’s vote of confidence, Lily looked at the sizable rod of silicone with apprehension. “Um, I… I don’t know about that mom.” But one look in the hopeful lust in Kate’s eyes had put any qualms to rest. “I guess, yeah.”

Kate rewarded her with a peck on the lips, then proceeded to put on the harness along with the dildo. Lily obediently spread her legs biting her lip with worry at the size of what’s supposed to enter her. Kate on the other hand no such misgivings. Lily’s sore ass was a testament of how much her baby girl could take for her, and there was no doubt in her mind they’d be able to break this new barrier. After all, she hadn't teased Lily for enjoyment alone: her little girl was more than wet enough for what she had in store for her.

She held Lily’s gaze as she pressed the rod to her dewy entrance: the lust, the uncertainty, the desire to please were all there. Lily’s eyes widened as Kate pushed the cock forward, spreading her pussy to receive the tip inside – barely even that much, but already Lily swallowed an apprehensive half-moan. On cue, Kate drove the thing in deeper, drawing a breathless gasp from her baby girl. Only one quarter in, and Lily was breathing unsteadily, her nether lips wrapped tightly around the silicone member. The sight of it must’ve triggered something Lily, and she opened her mouth, perhaps in nascent protest, but that yielded to tightly-pursed lips and a stifled yelp when Kate pushed another quarter in.

Lily’s mind reeled from the sensation, the feeling of being filled with something so large bordering almost on pain, with only her mother’s lustful gaze and her own burning arousal keeping it in check.

“Doing okay, baby girl?”

Even though she wasn’t a 100% sure on the question, Lily nodded. What she was sure was that she trusted her mother. However, a bit of that trust came into doubt when Kate spoke next:

“Let’s do the rest in one go, okay kiddo?”

Faster than Lily could even think of objecting, Kate thrust into her all the way, slamming her petite frame into the headboard.

“Aah-f—fuck!” groaned in dismay, yes wide from the shock of being impaled so suddenly and so deeply.

Kate had a strict rule about swearing, but in this case, she decided to let it slide, even encourage her little girl. “There we go; that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“G-ghod, I feel like I’ve been split in half!” Lily insisted, her breathing as a fast and irregular as that of a labored woman. She stared at her obscenely spread slit in utter disbelief, feeling every contour and ridge of the silicone cock inside her. The fact something so massive was embedded in her was disconcerting enough, but then she realized it wasn’t even all the way in! “I… don’t think I can take anymore.”

Not taking her for her word, Kate grabbed her hips and pushed forward, lifting Lily’s whole body up the headboard as the dildo bottomed out and her little girl gritted her teeth and whined in dismay. “Yeah, I think you’re good, kiddo. It’s got nowhere left to go,” Kate said, as if that somehow made up for the mental and physical assault Lily was enduring. “How does it feel?”

“Uh, it… feels like a baseball bat.”

“Aw, come on, that’s just temporary. You have to let your body get used to it and soon it will feel amazing. Just like the medium one, remember? At first it was touch and go but by the end you were begging me not to stop. Wasn’t it that how it was?” Lily bit her lip in shame of the lurid memory, nodding in confirmation as she tried to steady her breathing. “You just have to relax.. let the feeling of fullness wash over you,” Kate said as she stroked the side of Lily’s face and tucked her hair aside. “Just breathe… and let me help you along.”

Kate’s hand trailed down Lily’s body, caressing gently the pristine skin, until she reached the point where her unaccustomed cunt held the dildo in a vice-like grip. Without moving the rod, Kate massages her pussy, stimulating her clit with light strokes of her thumb. In a surreal erotic moment, Lily watched her eyes as Kate subjected her to the delectable ministrations, feeling her body shift its focus from the penetration she was experiencing to the reemerging fires of arousal her mother was stoking anew. Lily’s hand went from gripping the sheets towards her own breast, stopping mid-way with apprehension in her gaze. She knew better than to do it with out permission.

“It’s okay, baby” Kate smiled, “go on.”

With a sight of relief, Lily cupped her petite tits, kneading each one, and squeezing her nipples into a turgid state. Only a few minutes in, and there was little doubt the sensory onslaught would push her over the edge. And apparently, her mother knew it too.

“That's enough now.”

Lily whined in protest, even though she knew what the likely plan of her mother was: Kate wanted her to reach orgasm through nothing but penetration. There was something that appealed to Kate immensely in the idea of fucking her little girl silly until she’s too lust-addled to beg her to stop. The only question was when she would start.

Kate continued toying with Lily’s clit a bit more, until she was persuaded her daughter was sufficiently wet and aroused to take what’s coming. She questioningly ached her eyebrow at Lily, who, though still feeling apprehensive and uncertain, bravely nodded.

She pulled the cock back, and for a moment it seemed she would pull Lily right along with it. But then she grabbed hold of Lily's hips, pushing her forward as she retreated. Lily reeled from the sensation the dildo stimulating her insides as it went back, even as the tight grip of her vaginal muscles did its best to keep it in place. Once it was almost all the way out, Kate leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss – as if to divert Lily’s attention – before slamming the cock into her all the way in. The whimpering moans of Lily’s shock were swallowed by her mother as Kate once again pushed her up the headboard with the force of her strike. In sync with the silicone cock, Kate’s tongue plunged into her little girl’s mouth right as she was pulling back and thrusting into her again. Lily moaned again, unable to comprehend how she was taking it all, but more than willing to let her mother continue. Little by little, Kate quickened the tempo into a steady pace, until she was fucking her daughter with deep strokes.

Once she was sure Lily was getting used to it, she pulled back, watching lovingly into her baby girl’s eyes while fucking her toward the first orgasm of the night. Lily stared back, but her gaze was unfocused; it was all too much for her petite body to handle. Her little tits swiveled beautifully with every strike of the cock, like custard in a bowl, and with each motion her parted lips let slip melodious moans of the most wanton nature. They fed Kate’s own arousal, making her hammer into the girl with an ever faster pace. With each thrust the cock bottomed out, slamming into Lily’s cervix with unrelenting force. Even before her orgasm, Kate’s little girl was a mess: hair disheveled, breathing ragged, body covered with a sheen of sweat. On the cusp of it, her mind seemed completely broken; she wailed like possessed, her legs unwittingly locking around Kate’s hips as if to beg her never to stop. And Kate didn’t.

She pounded into Lily’s inflamed, sodden love tunnel until Lily’s eyes shot back and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the sexual agony consumed her whole being. Even as the orgasmic onslaught ripped into her baby girl, Kate kept fucking her, driven on by the obscene sounds of silicone slamming into squirting wetness of her quivering cunt.

When Lily came to, she fund her mother lying beside her, sans strap-on, with a loving look in her eyes.

“Wh-what happened?” she asked with a parched throat.

“You passed out, baby girl,” Kate explained with a peck on the cheek as she reached behind to give her a glass of water. Lily gulped down the liquid greedily, recovering a little energy she had lost.

“I… I cant believe I… how long was I out?”

“Only a few minutes. I guess maybe it was all a bit too much.”

“N-no! I mean… it was pretty intense… not something I would do every day…. But it was kind of amazing.” Lily confessed with a shy smirk.

“That’s what I love about you baby – no matter how far I decide to push you, you always come back squirting for more.”

“What? I didn’t… oh.” One look at the utterly drenched sheets below was enough to explain what her mother was jokingly referring to. “I guess that would explain why I feel like I wont be able to walk properly for a month.”

“Aw, don’t you worry about a thing,” Kate said, “you don’t need much walking for the next part.”

Slinking down the the bottom of the bed, Kate grabbed Lily’s ankles and yanked her down into a supine position before proceeding to slowly and sensuously crawl over her until they were face to face. But Lily knew the brief kiss they shared was only the interlude – she knew what would follow, what her mother's favorite position was. And the very thought of it was – as hard as it was to believe – making her turned on again. Kate moved up, until her legs were at either side of Lily’s head and her cunt right above her baby girl’s face. That innocent but trusting look in Lily’s eyes was all she needed to remind her why she adored sitting on Lily’s face. Having lowered her pussy enough for Lily’s to reach, Kate exhaled with a soft coo as she felt her daughter’s tongue go to work.

Lily wasted no time on teasing; she lapped eagerly between Kate’s thighs, laving the nether lips, licking into her and over her clit. It wasn’t long before Kate lost herself to the sensation, her hands reaching down to the back of Lily’s head to push her face into her crotch even more. Despite the diligent work of her daughter, Kate couldn’t help canting her hips back and forth, grinding her dripping pussy over much of Lily’s face. This made Lily’s job all the more difficult; yet even surrounded by her mother’s thighs, taste and scent, the girl did her best to finish her off, even as it became increasingly evident Kate was basically using her face to get herself off.

Just as Lily thought it was getting difficult to breathe – with Kate grinding her sodden pussy as far as her nose – Kate let loose a keening wail, as she pushed her daughter’s face into her cunt while squirting with violent, jerking spasms. With no strength left to support herself, Kate fell beside Lily’s form, vaguely noting the urgent draw of breath from her daughter. The force of the orgasm dissipated slowly, with Kate completely unaware of her beaming grin during all that time. When she finally opened her eyes to look at Lily, she found her baby girl a complete mess: Sweaty tendrils of hair clinging to forehead, skin covered with beads of sweat and most of her face covered with Kate’s essence. The only dry part were her lips, which she must’ve wiped with the back of her hand.

“Oh, sweetie,” Kate cooed apologetically, “I’m so sorry, I got a bit carried away there.”

“It’s fine,” Lily insisted, despite the fact of how she looked. “ I like it when… well, when I affect you in that way.”

“Oh?” Kate asked while twirling a strand of Lily’s hair. “What way is that?”

“You know... when you lose yourself so much you shove your cunt--”

“Lily, language!”

“Right, right, sorry. I’m just gonna go wash my face real quick.”

Stopping Lily with a hand grab, Kate straddled her again. The lust in her eyes was no lesser now as she licked the side of Lily’s face and tasted herself on Lily’s skin. “It’s okay, baby girl. I have a much better way of cleaning you.”


End file.
